<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>size kink by akashisexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023305">size kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashisexual/pseuds/akashisexual'>akashisexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealous Akashi, M/M, bc i miss them so much., ldr! midoaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashisexual/pseuds/akashisexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Entah mana yang salah; pikiran Akashi yang iya-iya atau perbandingan ukuran tubuhnya dan Midorima yang membuatnya berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Tapi yang jelas, bagi Akashi, paha Shintarou-nya yang tengah memangku laptop itu terlalu menggoda jika hanya dibiarkan begitu saja.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>size kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hei, Shin. Sebegitu sibuknya dirimu sampai mengabaikanku sedari tadi?”</p><p>Dahi Midorima berkerut saat didengarnya tapak kaki Akashi melangkah keluar dari dapur. Kelereng hijaunya bergeser hingga ke sudut mata, mencuri pandangan pada pemuda berambut merah itu, hanya sesaat sebelum fokusnya teralih kembali pada laptop yang duduk manis di atas pangkuannya.</p><p>“Ya, sepertinya.” Balas Midorima singkat, dan alis-alis merah Akashi terangkat mendengarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya maniak ramalan bintang ini lakukan sedari tadi?</p><p>Pasalnya, sejak ia melangkahkan kaki di apartemen Midorima yang baru dibeli lelaki itu sepekan lalu, Akashi bahkan tak mendapatkan perhatian apapun selain sambutan yang terkesan dingin. Saat itupun Midorima sudah sibuk sendiri dengan laptopnya—ia hanya menatap Akashi secara singkat saat mengatakan 'selamat datang' sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk kaku seperti robot.</p><p>“Begitukah caramu menyambut tamu? Tahu begini aku tak usah datang saja tadi.” Sindir Akashi, sarkartis. Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kapten Rakuzan itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa <em>single</em> tepat dihadapan Midorima, kakinya terlipat dan tangan kanannya menopang dagu dengan malas. Bisa dia lihat kekasihnya itu menghela napas, kedua matanya tertutup sejenak, sebelum akhirnya terbuka lagi ketika mengatakan: “sebentar lagi, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah.”</p><p>“Kau sudah melakukannya sejak dua jam yang lalu, itu artinya sudah dua jam kau mengabaikanku dan sibuk dengan tugas-tugasmu. <em>Dua jam</em>, Shintarou. Sebanyak apa tugasmu itu sebenarnya? Dosamu?”</p><p>Midorima bisa merasakan alisnya berkedut saat kalimat Akashi yang serampangan itu meluncur dengan begitu mulus. Untuk menutupi kekesalannya, jemari panjang lekaki berambut hijau itu membenahkan letak kacamata yang posisinya sama sekali tak merosot dari tempat semula. “Diam, atau mulutmu mau kusumpal?”</p><p>“Ide bagus, dengan apa? Punyamu?”</p><p>Twitch. “<em>Diam</em>, Seijuurou.”</p><p>Lagi-lagi hening. Serius, Akashi benci berada di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia dan Midorima memang sama-sama menyukai keheningan, tapi bukan berarti ia suka diabaikan. Tanpa sadar pemuda berambut merah itu merengut, lengah saat Midorima mengangkat kepala dan mencuri lirikan padanya. </p><p>“Jangan merengut. Kode untuk kucium?”</p><p>“Berani kau tempelkan bibirmu padaku, kutusuk bola matamu dengan gunting.”</p><p>“Kejam sekali. Kupikir saudaramu itu sudah menghilang seutuhnya.”</p><p>Secara spontan Akashi mendelik, “dia memang sudah tidak ada dan dia <em>bukan</em> saudaraku, tapi anggap saja naluri perguntingan itu masih tersisa sebagai peninggalannya.”</p><p>“Halu, Seijuurou. Otakmu nyangkut di pegangan kereta?”</p><p>“Berisik, Shintarou.”</p><p>Lagi-lagi hening. Satu hal yang tak Akashi tahu, Midorima tengah mati-matian menahan tawa.</p><p>Suara detik jarum jam dan ketak-ketik Midorima pada <em>keyboard</em> laptopnya menjadi penyumbang keramaian diantara mereka berdua. Akashi yang masih bertumpu pada dagunya mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan raut muka bosan. Apartemen Midorima yang baru ini minimalis, tapi sedikit lebih luas dibanding dengan milik Kagami Taiga. Entah apa yang merasuki pencetak angka kebanggaan Shutoku itu sampai mau repot-repot membeli apartemen dengan uang hasil tabungannya sendiri. </p><p>Hitung-hitung untuk aset masa tua, begitu katanya, dengan jemari menaikkan kacamata seperti biasa. Gestur yang terkadang membuat Akashi kesal, tapi sayang, juga mempesona.</p><p>Lelah hanya dengan menatap sekeliling, Akashi mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada si rambut hijau yang masih saja menunduk, total sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ayolah, ia jauh-jauh dari Kyoto kemari dengan kereta cepat tadi pagi bukan untuk diabaikan seperti ini—Akashi pikir ia hanya menggumamkannya dalam hati, namun kenyataannya, mulutnya malah berkhianat dengan mengatakan hal itu keras-keras. </p><p>“Sabar, Sei sayang. Setengah jam lagi aku selesai.”</p><p>“Pembual. Kau mengatakan hal itu sedari tadi dan sudah mengabaikanku nyaris selama dua setengah jam,” <em>daripada kau pangku laptopmu itu, mending pangku saja aku. </em></p><p>Tunggu. Tidak, mulutnya tidak lagi berkhianat dengan mengatakan isi hatinya dengan keras. Justru, Akashi tersentak sendiri dengan pemikirannya yang terkadang muncul secara acak seperti tadi. Kedua matanya menyipit, menyelidiki laptop tak berdosa itu seolah ingin memancarkan laser padanya. Ia? Seorang Akashi Seijuurou, cemburu pada laptop? Oh, jangan bercanda.</p><p>Akashi benci mengakuinya, tapi memang itulah kenyataan yang ada. Laptop itu tampak kecil di pangkuan kekasihnya, dan jemari Midorima lincah sekali bermain ketak-ketik di atas <em>keyboard</em>. Dengan jari sebesar itu, pasti kadang Midorima bisa kesal sendiri karena banyak mengalami salah pengetikan jika kurang fokus. </p><p>Memikirkannya, Akashi jadi tergoda untuk memandangi Midorima lebih lanjut. Tubuh kekasihnya itu besar, jauh lebih besar darinya bahkan saat masih sama-sama menjadi siswa baru di Teikou dulu. Saat berdiri, puncak kepala Akashi bahkan tak mampu menyaingi bahunya. Turun lagi pada bahu dan dadanya yang bidang dibalik kaus hitam polos. Dada Shintarou-nya keras dan berotot, dan terkadang, Akashi suka sesekali merabanya saat berada dibawah kungkungan lelaki berambut hijau itu—<em>stop</em>.</p><p>Mata Akashi jadi makin jelalatan saat memandangi kedua lengan kekasihnya yang menggantung dengan jari menari pada <em>keyboard</em>. Jari Midorima yang besar selalu bisa memberinya kehangatan saat sedang bertaut disaat-saat tertentu. Ia suka menggenggam tangan Shintarou-nya saat jalan berduaan ditengah musim dingin yang membekukan tubuh, atau saat mereka duduk di depan perapian dengan punggung saling bersandar. </p><p>Turun lagi menuju kaki panjang kekasihnya yang tengah disilakan—<em>laptop sialan, enyah kau dari pandanganku.</em> Tak bohong kalau Akashi bilang ia suka duduk di atas paha Midorima, sambil sesekali mengusalkan kepalanya pada dada bidang si hijau saat kekasihnya itu mengelus surainya lembut ditengah sesi <em>cuddle</em> mereka. Tapi kadang, Akashi lebih suka menduduki pangkuan itu saat hawa disekitar mereka memanas, dengan gerakan naik turun konstan dibantu Midorima yang sesekali mengerang di bawahnya—</p><p>“Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? Kau seolah menelanjangiku seperti penjahat kelamin.”</p><p>Akashi nyaris menganga. <em>Dia tahu</em>?! </p><p>“Simpan dulu rasa percaya dirimu, Tuan Berkacamata.” Semprot Akashi dengan dagu terangkat angkuh. Dari benteng kacamata Midorima, kedua iris merah itu tampak berkilat-kilat seolah ingin memancarkan laser. “Lagipula mana ada penjahat kelamin yang mau menelanjangimu. Biasanya selera mereka tinggi.”</p><p>“Jadi seleramu rendahan?” Kali ini Midorima yang giliran menyindir, namun Akashi lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya. Ah, sial. Pikirannya mendadak jadi kacau. Entah mana yang salah; pikiran Akashi yang iya-iya atau perbandingan ukuran tubuhnya dan Midorima yang membuatnya berpikir sampai sejauh itu.</p><p>Tapi yang jelas, bagi Akashi, paha Shintarou-nya yang tengah memangku laptop itu terlalu menggoda jika hanya dibiarkan begitu saja.</p><p>“Shin-tarou~” dengan nada yang dibuat main-main, ia bangkit dari duduk dan berjingkat mendekati Midorima yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ayolah, ia datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto kemari untuk melepas rindu, bukan untuk menonton lelaki itu mengerjakan tugas sekolah.</p><p>Akashi bisa rasakan jika tubuh Midorima menegang saat ia memeluknya dari belakang. Akashi membungkuk, mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Midorima dan menaruh dagu pada bahu bidang pacarnya itu. Matanya menatap lurus pada layar laptop, tab-tab pencarian memenuhi surel internetnya, dan yang membuat ia mendengus, jendela e-mail tempat kekasihnya berkirim pesan dengan Takao Kazunari terpampang jelas didepan matanya. </p><p>“Oh, begitu. Mengabaikanku selama nyaris tiga jam, tapi rupanya sedang sibuk kirim-kiriman pesan dengan Takao Kazunari.”</p><p>“Kau ini bicara apa?” Sahut Midorima, jengah. Diliriknya Akashi yang tak bergeming di bahunya, kedua matanya menatap lurus layar laptop seolah ingin mengajaknya silat lidah. Tapi sayang,  laptop itu benda mati dan tak bisa bicara untuk menyenangkan hati tuan muda kesayangannya ini. “Aku dan Takao satu kelas dan secara kebetulan tergabung dalam satu kelompok yang sama, dan aku butuh materinya untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini.”</p><p>“Ya, ya, terserah,” kata Akashi, kedua matanya berotasi malas. “Oh iya. Shin, sudah dari dulu aku penasaran dengan Takao Kazunari. Apa dia tidak pernah cemburu pada kita?”</p><p>“Cemburu pada kita?” Kening Midorima lagi-lagi berkerut, gagal paham dengan pola pikir kekasihnya yang satu ini dan <em>mengapa seorang </em><em>Akashi Seijuurou tingkahnya selalu over pede dalam kondisi apapun.</em> “Untuk apa?”</p><p>“Karena memakai teknik operan kalian saat melawan Nash?”</p><p>Midorima menipiskan bibirnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa. “Kurasa tidak, tapi mungkin ia kesal. Teknik operan yang dilakukannya bersama <em>partner</em> di Shutoku secara tiba-tiba dicuri oleh mantan lawannya saat babak semifinal Winter Cup tahun lalu.” Lagi-lagi Akashi bertingkah seolah tidak mendengar. </p><p>“Ayolah, Shin. Selesaikan tugasmu segera,” saking lelahnya menunggu, Akashi bahkan tak sadar jika nada suara yang digunakannya kini berubah seperti merajuk. “Aku datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto kemari bukan untuk didiamkan olehmu, jarang sekali 'kan kita bisa punya waktu untuk bertemu kecuali saat akhir pekan?”</p><p>Mendengarnya, tatapan Midorima melunak. Bisa dibilang kalau mereka sama-sama sibuk, bahkan terkadang, berkirim pesan di hari-hari biasa pun sangat jarang dilakukan. Tak menyangkal kalau ia merindukan Akashi, dan ingin menikmati setidaknya waktu tiga hari selama lelaki bersurai merah itu tinggal untuk menemaninya menghabiskan akhir pekan di Tokyo. </p><p>“Baik, baik. Kau menang.” Helaan napas meluncur dari belah bibir Midorima yang sedikit terbuka. Telunjuknya bergerak di atas kursor, memberikan perintah <em>sleep</em> pada laptopnya untuk menghentikan pekerjaan barang sejenak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, lelah juga memandang monitor selama tiga jam terus-menerus hari ini.</p><p>(Tanpa Midorima ketahui, ia telah sukses terperangkap dalam jebakan maut yang dipersiapkan Akashi sebelumnya.)</p><p>“Kemari, duduk di sini,” Midorima mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menaruh laptop di atas meja, lalu bersandar pada sofa dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Mata Akashi berbinar, dan dengan kecepatan kilat yang melampaui <em>dribble</em> Hayama, ia melepaskan diri dari punggung Midorima dan memutari sofa untuk hinggap di pangkuan lelaki berambut hijau itu. Midorima menyambutnya dengan pelukan di pinggang dan usapan lembut mendarat pada puncak kepala Akashi yang rambutnya sedikit berantakan. “Maaf, ya? Salahkan gurunya yang memberikan tugas sebanyak dosaku.”</p><p>“Sudah tak bisa lagi bertingkah <em>tsundere</em> dihadapanku, Shin?” Akashi tertawa, meledek. Midorima hanya membalasnya dengan mata berotasi jengah dan gelengan kepala, “mengacau. Memang sejak kapan aku jadi <em>tsundere</em>, huh?”</p><p>“Sampai matipun seorang <em>tsundere</em> takkan pernah mengakui jika diri mereka adalah <em>tsundere</em>, Shintarou.”</p><p>“Ya ya ya. Terserahmu saja, <em>yandere</em>.”</p><p>“Brengsek.”</p><p>“Bahasamu, tuan muda.”</p><p>Lalu hening. Akashi masih betah membiarkan wajahnya terbenam dalam lingkup hangat dada Midorima dan lengan sang kekasih yang melingkari pinggangnya. Entah merasa sesak napas atau bagaimana, beberapa saat kemudian Akashi mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah lelaki bersurai hijau tersebut. Midorima balas menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. “Ada apa?”</p><p>“Panjangkan lagi ponimu, Shintarou,” kata Akashi. Satu tangannya terulur, memilin poni depan Midorima yang dipangkas lebih pendek dari saat mereka bertemu di Winter Cup tahun lalu. “Kau terlihat lebih cocok dengan rambut panjang.”</p><p>“Oh, terima kasih. Dan rambutmu yang pendek seperti saat kau memotongnya sendiri jauh lebih cocok meski dahimu jadi tampak luas seperti lapangan <em>baseball</em>.”</p><p>“Bedebah.”</p><p>“<em>Bahasamu</em>, Seijuurou.”</p><p>Lagi-lagi hening. Keduanya masih betah bertatapan sampai Akashi menarik dua sudut bibirnya ke atas. Mendadak, Midorima merasakan firasat buruk menghampiri dirinya.</p><p>“Hei, Shin.”</p><p>“Hm?” Midorima bergumam pelan. Keningnya berkerut saat kedua tangan Akashi mulai nakal mengusap bahu hingga lengannya dengan gerakan lambat. “Kau mau apa?”</p><p>“Kau yakin tidak merindukanku?” Kali ini dua tangan itu hinggap di atas dadanya. Midorima mengangkat alis, kepalanya menunduk, was-was mengawasi pergerakan tangan Akashi dan mencoba untuk tetap berkonsentrasi meski pikirannya mulai berontak untuk berbuat yang iya-iya. </p><p>“Bicara apa?” Tukas Midorima, kalem. “Tentu saja aku merindukanmu.”</p><p>“Tadi aku berpikir. Tubuhmu terlihat besar dari depan sana, dan sepertinya aku menyukai perbedaan tubuh kita yang seperti ini.”</p><p>“Oh, jadi ini alasanmu memandangiku seperti penjahat kelamin tadi?” Midorima bisa melihat alis merah Akashi berkedut saat ia mengatakannya. Kekasihnya itu menggeleng kuat, lalu sedikit merengut saat mengatakan: “bukan begitu. Tapi apa kau benar tidak menyadarinya? Aku suka badanmu. Besar.”</p><p>“Aku juga suka saat mengungkungmu di atas ranjang. Habis kau kecil sekali, nyaris seperti kutu.” Midorima nyaris menampar dirinya sendiri saat kalimat itu meluncur begitu mulus dari mulutnya. Terlalu mulus. Tapi alih-alih menatapnya sensi seperti biasa, Akashi justru mengulaskan seringai pada wajahnya dan menarik kerah kaus Midorima dengan kedua tangan. “Apa ini? Kau berani mengejekku?”</p><p>“Memang siapa kau sampai berani membuatku takut, huh?” Memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja alur permainan yang dibuat oleh si pendek ini, satu tangan Midorima menggenggam lembut tangan Akashi yang meremat kerah bajunya. “Mhm. Katakan padaku. Kau punya <em>size kink</em>?”</p><p>“Sepertinya?” Akashi menelengkan kepala, pura-pura polos saat memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu. “Habis aku suka sekali menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukanmu, juga sensasi saat menghentak-hentakkan tubuh di atas badanmu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?”</p><p>“Tidak,” pandangan Midorima menajam. Tubuhnya mulai bergejolak. “Aku lebih suka melihatmu berbaring dengan pasrah di bawahku, <em>di atas ranjang</em>—” lalu hening. Seringai Akashi melebar saat Midorima bahkan tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri. “Percaya diri sekali, Tuan Berkacamata. Memang kapan aku pasrah saat berbaring di bawahmu, huh?”</p><p>“Pertanyaanmu salah. Memang kapan kau tidak pernah pasrah saat berbaring di bawahku?” Mata mereka bertemu. Hijau datar bertemu merah yang berkilat iseng.<br/>
Meski begitu, keduanya sama-sama tahu. Ada sepercik gairah yang hampir berkobar saat mereka saling menatap. </p><p>“Ya, ya. Kau menang lagi, Seijuurou.” Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Midorima menghela napas. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Akashi, lalu memindahkannya pada pinggang si merah yang kemudian diremat pelan. Detik berikutnya, tubuh Akashi terangkat dan lelaki itu dengan cepat melingkarkan kaki di pinggang pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. </p><p>“Tugasnya?” Tanya Akashi. Kepalanya meneleng sok polos. </p><p>“Jangan bertingkah sok peduli kalau dalam hatimu itu masih menyimpan rasa dendam,” satu kecupan didaratkan Midorima pada bibir tipis Akashi yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Peringatan pertama dari sesi panjang yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. “Nah, kau mau kemana sekarang, <em>obocchan</em>?”</p><p>“Kemana saja,” balas Akashi, berusaha tak peduli saat Midorima meledeknya dengan sebutan <em>obocchan</em>. “Asal, aku diberi kesempatan untuk duduk di atas pangkuanmu nanti.”</p><p>“Kapanpun kau mau, sayangku.” Midorima tertawa, dan kembali memagut bibir Akashi yang sedikit terbuka. Tidak semata mengecup, namun memberikan sedikit sesapan di sana. Sementara Akashi mengeratkan pelukan pada lehernya, kedua tungkai Midorima berbalik arah menuju kamar tidur yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya. </p><p>Peduli setan dengan tugas. Tugasnya dengan Akashi setelah ini terasa lebih penting dibanding segalanya. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>halo, saya kangen midoaka.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>